sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Homeless Resource
Simple Search type=search For a more thorough search of content, use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:sfhomeless.wikia.com. SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS RESOURCE SFHOMELESS.NET a Network for SF Homeless (& Advocates) ---- HELP NEEDED! The SFHSPN has recently formed a sub-committee to survey best practices in the supportive housing network. We are compiling a list of all supportive housing in SF, the program they operate under (e.g., S+C, DAH, etc.), and their management company. Incredibly it has been difficult to find lists of these, and we are appealing to the community to help out. Please review the linked pdf of our current research and e-mail david@sfrevival.org with any missing info. We will later share our finished research with the advocate community so everyone can have this useful resource. SFHSPN sub-committee research table NEW! Discussion on using SFHomeless.net resources in helping to find missing persons Discussion Link NEW! Ten Year Plan Implementation Council now featured on Main Page! NEW! April 2007 Affordable Housing Wait List ---- Welcome! The final agencies from the HAP Manual have been uploaded, and now it's time for the community to start using the resources, and to improve them. We want this site to be a new level of service for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. The potential for the site and its uses is limitless, and we hope to use the larger wiki community and its resources to add more to SFHOMELESS.NET in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff Site Guidelines and Help Forum:Site Feedback and Comments SFHomeless.net Press Release 1-30-07 COALITION ON HOMELESSNESS COH is a leading homeless advocacy agency in San Francisco. Check their wiki page or web site for a description of their services. Weekly workgroups at 468 Turk: *Civil Rights, Mondays from 12:00-2:00 *Families and Immigrants, Mondays at 12:00 *Housing First for Families campaign committee, Thursdays at 12:00 *Right to a Roof, Wednesdays at 3:00 Also check the Street Sheet for updates and news. Coalition's wiki page. SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS SERVICE PROVIDERS NETWORK CHANGE IN MEETING DAY -- Advocates that meet monthly to discuss issues. Now meets fourth Thursday of the month. Also maintains a Yahoo group for regular e-mail communication. To join the Yahoo group send an e-mail to the moderator at SFHSPN-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Instructions for Joining and Using SFHSPN Next meeting: May 24, 10:00-12:00, 401 Van Ness, Room 213 See the Documentation Page for the monthly housing list. DOCUMENTATION PDF or link to many popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. Documentation Page OTHER HELPFUL PORTALS MyHousing.Org operated by Hamilton Family Center Helping-SF.Org operated by the Homeless Prenatal Program BAR ASSOCIATION OF SAN FRANCISCO VOLUNTEER LEGAL SERVICES PROGRAM HOMELESS ADVOCACY PROJECT RESOURCE MANUAL Click on LIST ALL PAGES or on the CATEGORIES below. NEW! Categories Displayed By Subject Click here for HAP's agency listing: HAP Page LOCAL HOMELESS COORDINATING BOARD Meeting Schedule: *Continuum of Care Planning Committee, May 29, 3:00-5:00 at 1440 Harrison *Full Board, June 4, 3:00-5:00, 170 Otis, Born Auditorium *Policy Committee meeting, June 21, 11:00-12:30 at 1440 Harrison (no May meeting) The Local Homeless Coordinating Board is the lead entity for the San Francisco Continuum of Care. The Local Board works to ensure a unified homeless strategy that is supported by the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, City departments, nonprofit agencies, people who are homeless or formerly homeless and the community at large. All efforts are aimed at permanent solutions, and the range of services is designed to meet the unique and complex needs of individuals who are threatened with or currently experiencing homelessness. LHCB wiki page PROJECT HOMELESS CONNECT Next PHC 17, Friday, June 8, 2007 in the Bayview PHC Web site SHELTER MONITORING COMMITTEE The Shelter Monitoring Committee provides the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, the public, and any other appropriate agency with accurate, comprehensive information about the conditions in and operations of shelters and resource centers. The 13-member body meets monthly to hear concerns and suggestions about City-funded shelters and resource centers and conducts announced and unannounced site visits. Next meetings: June 6 -- The Shelter Monitoring Committee meets the first Wednesday of the month at 10:00 AM at 25 Van Ness Avenue, 8th floor conference room. (Location is sometimes in Suite 70 in basement, and there is also discussion of moving the meeting to City Hall. Check back for more info.) Standard of Care workgroup, next meetings: *June 5, 4:00-6:00 PM, City Hall room 34 Shelter Monitoring Committee wiki page TEN YEAR PLAN IMPLEMENTATION COUNCIL The TYPIC monitors the City's Ten Year Plan to End Homeless and works with government agencies, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, and other groups and the public to ensure that the directives of the plan are being implemented. The council meets on a bi-weekly basis, the 2nd and 4th Wednesdays of the month, and also has expanded quarterly meetings with the Policy Cluster, LHCB, and Shelter Monitoring Committee. Meeting schedule (meets at City Hall, room 201, from 1-3 pm unless otherwise noted): *May 23 *June 13, special time and location: 12:00-2:00, Room 34, City Hall basement *June 27 *July 11 *July 25 (Joint meeting with Shelter Monitoring Committee & LHCB) *August 8 San Francisco Ten Year Plan Implementation Council wiki page EDITING AREA Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Check Cashing & Banking Category:Children & Family Services Category:Clothing / Laundry / Showers / Storage / Furniture Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Dental Services Category:Disaster Assistance Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Emergency Funds Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Food Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:Government Agencies Category:Hearing Impairment Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Homeless Policy and Legislation Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Housing - Resource Centers Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Housing Opportunities Category:SRO Hotels Category:Identification Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Native American Services Category:Payee Services Category:Personal Services Category:Prison-Related Services Category:Prostitution Recovery Category:Public Benefits Category:Religious Services Category:Representatives-Congressional, State & Local Category:Seniors Category:Taxes Category:Transportation Services Category:Utilities Category:Veterans Category:Veterinary Category:Vision Services Category:Voter Registration Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Youth Services